deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiccup
Hiccup is the main character from the Dreamworks series, How To Train Your Dragon. He has a partner dragon named Toothless. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Hiccup & Toothless VS Ash and Charizard (Completed) * Daenerys and Drogon vs. Hiccup and Toothless (Abandoned) * Hiccup and Toothless vs Fawful and the Dark Star * Hiro Hamada and Baymax vs. Hiccup and Toothless (Completed) * Hiccup and Toothless Vs Rathian and Rathalos (Completed) * Red & Charizard vs Hiccup & Toothless * Hiccup & Toothless VS Rynn & Arokh (Completed) Possible Opponents *Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Smaug (The Hobbit) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 History Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III is the son of the Chief, Stoick the Vast. He grew up working in an armory with Gobber. At age 15, Hiccup shot down a Night Fury, the rarest and most intelligent dragon species. Later, along with Toothless, Hiccup defeats a Red Death and saves his tribe. He loses his leg and gets a metal one in the process. At age 20, Hiccup finds that his mother, Valka, never died and was living at a dragon sanctuary. Valka has a brief meeting with Stoick before he is killed by Toothless, who is being controlled by the Alpha dragon. Hiccup later brings Toothless out of the mind control and together they defeat the Alpha. At 21 Hiccup is the chief of Berk, and is married to Astrid Hofferson. Toothless left Hiccup to go to the Hidden World with his girlfriend, the Light Fury, after there is a new threat that they can't defeat. Death Battle Info Background * Height: 6'1" * Weight: ~62kg (Should have regular human weight) * Age: 21 by 3rd movie, 30 by end of 3rd movie * Gender: Male * Species: Human Equipment *Knife *Armor *Spyglass *Dragon Blade: A sword stored with Monstrous Nightmare Gel & Zippleback gas. Can both light itself on fire, & release a gas that explodes when ignited *Dragon Fly 2: A suit that allows Hiccup to glide through the air *Gronckle iron shield: A shield made of Gronckle iron, a lightweight yet durable material. Shield doubles as a crossbow and grappling hook *Prosthetic feet: Wears a prosthetic foot after losing his actual foot in the fight against the Red Death. Carries spares in case anything happens to it Other things * Highly intelligent & inventive ** Capable of inventing & constructing various things, like the Dragon Fly Two, Dragon Blade, & a second Dragon Eye. * Very stealthy * Surprisingly good in combat, either in hand-to-hand, with a sword, or a crossbow * Careful & cautious to avoid mistakes * Observant, allowing him to notice things others might miss, as well as find weaknesses Feats *Punched out 3 of Snotlout's teeth *Survived an explosion from a Hideous Zippleback *Shot down a Night Fury *Trained Toothless & many other dragons *Killed the Red Death with help from Toothless *Escaped hunters *Defeated Drago, Ryker, and other villains with help from Toothless & the Dragon Riders *Became Chief *Can react while riding Toothless, who can fly faster than lightning *Tackled Toothless off a cliff *Survived being struck by lightning when he was young Weaknesses *Greatly limited if he loses his prosthetic leg **To add onto this, he only has a limited number of spare legs, & he usually has Toothless carrying them Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with a War Steed Category:DreamWorks Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:How to Train Your Dragon Characters Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Movie Combatants